Foxy Harry
by 1412 kaitokid
Summary: By accident Harry was turned into a Fox Demon. Now he believes that Draco is his mate. Dumbledore has instructed Snape to 'Fix' Harry. What is a poor potion's master to do? Full summary inside, Rated M. MaleXMale you no like you no read!
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy Harry**

**Summary-**

By accident Harry was turned into a Fox Demon. . . Okay Harry wasn't really turned into a Fox Demon its just that the Fox Demon's blood that ran trough his vanes was awoken when a potion exploded and landed on him. Now he believes that Draco- who is a Wolf Demon- is his mate. Dumbledore has instructed Snape to 'Fix' Harry. Taking care of two horny teenagers, having to teach a class that doesn't listen, keep students from killing each other, AND having to make the counter potion fro a potion that he doesn't even know the ingredients to, Oh what is a poor potion master to do?

* * *

**Chapter one- The Potion**

Harry was pissed that he had to wake up at two in the fucking morning because Ron decided to have a nightmare about dancing spiders and he was the only one who could get the poor boy to stop screaming. And if Dean hadn't woken him up by kindly dumping ice cold water on him, he would still be a sleep. But _no _Dean just _had_ to wake him up because every one knows that misery loves company. Well misery can just fuck itself for all Harry cared, he just wanted to go back to sleep. Was that too much to ask, well apparently for Harry Potter -The boy who lived, was destined to killed He who must not be named, and one of the hottest boy in school (Draco being the other)- it was.

Why, you ask? Well because everything that could go wrong did. First Hermione -why know one knows- had decided to start a potion with the help of Nevile -the person who has blown up a potion by just looking at it (no seriously Harry and Draco were working on a potion for class and Nevile came over to see how the potion was suppose to look like and it blew up and all three of there were stuck with bright bubble gum pink hair for two weeks!)- in the middle of the common room. And because Ron was Hermione's boyfriend he had to be down there watching so she didn't hurt herself -or so said Ron, but Harry (and every one else) believes it because he was still afraid from his nightmare- and of course the stupid git just _had_ to drag Harry with him. So yeah Harry was pissed and to top it all off he was bored as hell AND Tired. Not a good combination with Harry, because he has a tendency to say things he may or may not mean.

Harry watched Hermione boss Nevile around, and of course she wasn't stupid enough to let Nevile any where near the potion, but she did have him hand her the stuff she asked for. "Nevile can you hand me that pickled cat's tail?" ('What the hell is she making that she needs a pickled cat's Tail?!' Harry asked himself) Hermione asked not even looking up from the potion. Harry sat and watch this for a few minutes until he stood up and walked to the portrait hole.

"Harry, mate, where are you going?" Ron asked.

"Well, since I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep, I'm going to take a walk. So screw you guys I'm leaving." Harry said then climbed through the portrait hole leaving behind a bunch of stunned Gryffindors. Harry had never said that to them before, he's said that to some Slytherins but never them. Harry walked down the hall wondering where to go as he yawned.

------------

"I wander if I can wake Malfoy up?" he asked as he absent mindedly walked toward the snake's pit itself. When he got to the dungeons he came to a fork in his 'road', he took the left. He came to the Slytherins statue. "There is the door way to hell, if I turn that corner there I'll come to the private room of the Devil himself." Harry muttered to him self. And Harry listened to himself and turned the corner to find a panting of a snake like Dragon. Harry started to bang on the panting. "Draco!" Harry yelled and continued to bang on the panting. "Draco! Come on I know your in there!! Now get your handsome ass out here!!!" Harry all but screamed. The panting swung open to show a slightly amused Draco in a silver robe.

"What do you want Potter?" Draco asked.

"I'm bored." Harry said with a little pout.

"So, why don't you hang out with your friends, or -oh I don't know- go to sleep." Draco said with a smirk.

"Because my friends are the reason I am not a sleep and cannot go back to sleep." Harry said pushing past Draco and into his room.

"Would you like to come in? 'Why yes Draco I would love to come in'." Draco muttered to himself shutting the door. He turned to see Harry was laying on his bed with his shoes off, "Comfy?"

"Why yes I am, thank you for asking." Harry said smiling as Draco rolled his eyes.

"What are rivals for?" Draco said slipping off his robe showing off his sliver silk boxers.

"Well now I know, you're a boxer man." Harry said.

"Yea, and what are you, boxer or briefs?" Draco asked slipping into his bed.

"You really want to know?" Harry asked.

"Why would I ask if I didn't?" Draco asked.

"To be annoying." Harry said, then slipped out of the comfy bed.

"Leaving already, aw shucks." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'm not leaving, I thank I'll sleep with you." Harry said taking off his pants to show his red and black cotton boxers. Then took of his shirt to show his 6-pack, Draco couldn't help and stare. "Like what you see?" Harry asked and Draco nodded his head and started to crawl over to Harry not even realizing what he was doing. When he got to Harry he pulled him to him and took his lips captive by his own. Harry didn't hesitate and kissed Draco back while crawling onto the bed. The kiss was passionate and sweet, it was filled with the desire both boys had been hiding, and the want of more, but the kiss didn't go further than that because both boys knew neither was ready. They broke the kiss and just cuddled with Harry using Draco as a pillow and Draco was running his fingers through Harry's tangled but soft hair.

"My father wants me to became a Death Eater this year." Draco said, Harry's body got rigid.

"Oh." Harry said awkwardly wondering what had brought that on and if he would have to get up and run out of the room to not have to get into a duel with Draco for fear of either hurting him or killing him.

"But I don't want to be a Death Eater." Draco said quickly, he had just gotten Harry he didn't want to loose him. Harry visibly relax, and so did Draco.

"I see, why don't you tell him, or is it that you can't tell him?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell him, h will surly beat me until I am black and blue." Draco said and Harry sat up and looked at him.

"Your father beats you?" Harry asked concerned for the blond haired boy.

"I know, the perfect Draco Malfoy isn't perfect at all, his father beats the living shit out of him. You don't have that problem do you, your relatives worship you." Draco said and Harry looked at him wide eyed.

"What ever gave you that ideal?" Harry asked, "At my aunt and uncle's I'm treated like house elves, no worse than house elves. House elves get to eat at least something, I'm starved and have to use a cupboard that I can barely fit into." Harry said. And Draco looked shocked, never before had he imagined Harry Potter being treated that bad, it broke his heart it also made him want to hunt down Harry's relatives and seriously hurt them or kill them, which ever came first (and he was rooting for their deaths to come first). "But I don't care, because I'm not there right now, I'm here with you." Harry said then snuggled up to Draco and fell asleep.

Draco watched Harry sleep, he was deep in thought. When Harry came and started to bound on his door he wasn't a sleep he was laying on his bed thanking about said boy. When Harry had first bounded on his door and yelled his name he had gotten up and slowly walked to the door, he was about to open the door when Harry told him to get his 'handsome ass out there' he had to stop and laugh at that. His crush thought he was handsome. And then he and Harry kissed, on his bed in his room. Now Draco was trying to figure out what they were. They definitely weren't rivals anymore, that was for sure, he didn't think they were friends (unless friends just randomly kiss?) and he definitely didn't want to be friends with benefits. That only left two possibilities: Boyfriends or Lovers. Well they hadn't gone far enough to be lovers so were they boyfriends?

Harry turning over brought Draco back to reality. "I guess I'll have to asked him when he wakes up." Draco muttered to himself. Draco slowly moved Harry as to not wake him and got up and stretched, he started to walk towards a door when a quiet voice woke him up.

"Where you going?" Came the sleepy voice of Harry Potter. Now normally Harry was a heavy sleeper, but for some reason the loss of Draco's warmth woke him up. Draco turned around and gave Harry a quick kiss.

"The bath room, I got to pee." Draco said.

"M'kay." Harry said then rolled over and fell back asleep. Draco went to the bathroom and came back into the room and just had stop and look at Harry. He looked so cute cuddling up with a pillow like it was a person. Draco then quietly climbed into his bed and Harry instantly cuddled up to him.

-----------------

Hours later Harry woke up confused as to where he was, then suddenly what happened last night (or earlier this morning which ever you choose) hit him like a 16-wheeler. He looked around the room for Draco but couldn't find him. Then he heard what sounded like a shower going. He slid out of the bed and walked over to the door that he hoped was the bathroom and quietly opened the door. "Draco, are you in here?" Harry asked. Suddenly a soaking wet Draco with a towel wrapped around his hips appeared in front of him. "Oh." Harry squeaked.

"Did you need anything?" Draco asked concerned.

"Oh, um, no I just wanted to see where you went." Harry said blushing and looked away. Draco saw this and had to chuckle a little, Harry looked so innocent and small. Draco had the urge to hold him and never let go, he had the urge to protect this beautiful innocent angel that was in front of him. "Um I need to ask you a question." Harry said. Draco gave Harry a quick peck.

"Let me take a quick shower, and then we'll talk, I'll have Dobby send us some breakfast, okay?" Draco asked. Harry nodded then shyly kissed Draco. Draco smiled at Harry's actions, he liked how bold Harry was last night, but he loved Harry when he was his shy self. Draco kept his promise to take a quick shower, he got in washed his hair then got out. He dressed as quickly as possible, as he was dressing he heard someone singing.

"Hast Du etwas Zeit für miteDann singe ich ein Lied fuer DichVon 99 LuftballonsAuf ihrem Weg zum HorizontDenkst Du vielleicht grad' an michDann singe ich ein Lied fuer DichVon 99 LuftballonsEnd dass sowas von sowas kommt

99 LuftballonsAuf ihrem Weg zum HorizontHielt man fuer UFOs aus dem AllDarum schickte ein GeneralEine Fliegerstaffel hinterherAlarm zu geben, wenn es so warDabei war da am HorizontNur 99 Luftballons

99 DuesenjaegerJeder war ein grosser KriegerHielten sich fuer Captain KirkDas gab ein grosses FeuerwerkDie Nachbarn haben nichts gerafftUnd fuehlten sich gleich angemachtDabei schoss man am HorizontAuf 99 Luftballons"

Draco walked into the room to see that it was Harry -fully dressed- singing. "You have a lovely voice." he said and Harry jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's okay." Harry said, Draco sat down next to Harry.

"You wanted to talked?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, what are we?" Harry asked.

"Teenage boys who just so happen to be wizards." Draco said, received a look from Harry.

"That's not what I meant Smart ass and you know it." Harry said. "I mean, are we boyfriends?"

"I was going to ask you that. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Draco asked. Harry never got to answer because Pansy Parkinson walked into the room.

"Draco darling, good morning, lets go to breakfast . . . What is he doing here?" Pansy asked her tone changing from happy to annoyed.

"I invited him over, got a problem with that?" Draco asked.

"Uh, yeah. He's a Gryffindor, and your enemy." Pansy said.

"Not any more, we're boyfriends now." Harry said.

"Yeah right, like my Dracykins would ever think about being _your_ boyfriend." Pansy said latching onto Draco's arm. Harry's eyes filled up with tears that threatened to fall any moment, he stood up and ran out of the room. "Buh bye." Pansy said as Harry ran out the door. "So where were we?" Pansy asked right before she hit the floor.

"You were just about to leave." Draco said with venom in his voice. He then ran out the door after Harry. Draco couldn't find Harry anywhere, but he couldn't look any more because it was time for class. All Draco could hope for was that Harry would be in class. He walked into the classroom to see Harry sitting there next to Hermione looking like his world was coming to an end. He walked over to him to explain but never got to because the door opened and Professor Snape walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy please take your seat." Draco looked around, he was in luck there was a seat open right behind Harry, the bad news it was right next to Neville.

"Well crap." He muttered. Then took his seat right next to Neville, the only kid to be able to just look at a potion and blow it up. 'No, don't think about that, think about being behind your Harry.' he thought.

"We are going to be making a very difficult potion to day, it's not dangerous since Dumbledore won't let us make dangerous potions any more, and you can thank Longbottom for that." Snape said looking at Neville to prove his point, and Neville kind of shielded away from him using his potion book for his makeshift shield. "Now the ingredients and instructions are on the board, so you don't need my help." Snape said then went into his office.

"I'll get the ingredients." Draco heard Hermione say.

"Okay." Harry said.

"Go get the ingredients Longbottom." Draco said, "And don't mess up." Once Neville left Draco lend over the table. "Harry." He whispered. Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you want? Didn't you already embarrass me enough this morning?" Harry whispered back.

"Please don't listen to a word that Pansy said. I don't like her like that, I hate her. Our parents set us up but I don't want her, I want you." Draco whispered. Harry didn't say anything and Draco started to worry. "Please say you want me too."

"I. . . please, just. . . just give me some time." Harry finally whispered back then turned to face the front leaving Draco to feel empty inside. Hermione came back with an armful of ingredients.

"What did Draco want?" he heard her whisper to Harry.

"Nothing." Harry said, then looked back at Draco and Draco felt hopeful, "Nothing for you to worry about." Neville finally came back with the ingredients.

"Finally." Draco said then started to work on the potion. "Don't even think about it." he said when Neville decided to help, "Just close your eyes and face the wall away from the potion." Draco continued to work on the potion, he liked to make potions it always seemed to calm his nerves and make everything seem alright.

And hour later Draco was almost done with the potion, he just needed to add one more ingredient, the ingredient wasn't really needed, he could have turned it in as it was and it would be perfect. But he wanted to add it because it would turn the potion from clear to a beautiful silver. Neville had gotten bored and turned around. "How's it going?" Neville said when Draco put the last ingredient in and the potion turned silver. "That's pretty." he said Draco's eyes widened as the potion started to bubble up.

"Shit!" He said then hid under the table right when the potion exploded.

"Oh my god Harry!" Hermione yelled as Harry hit the ground covered in the silver potion. Draco was really pissed now, he crawled out from under the table and grabbed Neville by the caller.

"That is why I told you not to look at the potion!" Draco's eyes turned from a light blue-gray to a bright golden-yellow, wolf ears appeared on his head, and a wolf tail appeared ruffled. "WE DON'T KNOW WHAT COULD HAPPEN IF IT GOT ONTO SOMEONE!!" Draco growled out, Snape ran out of the room when he heard his godson growl. Draco only turned into his true form when he was pissed.

"But Snape said that is wasn't dangerous." Neville squeaked out.

"Yes, it may not be dangerous but it could still be harm full you stupid twit!!" Draco said.

"Draco calm down." Snape said.

"Calm down? Calm Down?! I AM FUCKING CALM!!!" He yelled, baring his sharp teeth, Snape flinched back. Draco had never bared his teeth at him. Harry whimpered and Draco was instantly at his side allowing Snape to finally noticed Harry one the floor.

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey, NOW!" Snape snapped and Hermione scrambled out of the room. Harry's whimpering became more pain filled, Draco wrapped himself around Harry trying to sooth him, and when anyone tried to get closer to them Draco would growl and snap at the person. Ten minutes later the door opened and Hermione, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore ran in.

"What happened?" Pomfrey asked.

"Mine and Draco's potion exploded and it hit Harry." Neville said quilt in his voice.

"And now Draco won't let any one get close to Harry." a Slytherin girl said. Pomfrey took a step closer to Harry and Draco growled at her. She took another step closer, the growl got more threatening, another step closer she had to jump back because Draco snapped at her.

"It seems Draco's animal instincts took over." Dumbledore stated, "But why? That is the main question."

"To me it looks like he is protecting his mate, but that can't be right Harry and Malfoy never got along." Hermione said. And everyone looked at her. Suddenly Harry screamed out in pain and Draco whimpered.

"Draco, you have to let us have Harry, it's the only way to stop the pain he is felling." Pomfrey said. Draco's cold golden-yellow eyes looked into hers, and she shivered in fear. Harry screamed in pain once more and Draco looked at him.

"If you cause him anymore pain you will die." He said then allowed her to take him to the hospital wing, him close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Foxy Harry**

**Summary-**

By accident Harry was turned into a Fox Demon. . . Okay Harry wasn't really turned into a Fox Demon its just that the Fox Demon's blood that ran trough his vanes was awoken when a potion exploded and landed on him. Now he believes that Draco- who is a Wolf Demon- is his mate. Dumbledore has instructed Snape to 'Fix' Harry. Taking care of two horny teenagers, having to teach a class that doesn't listen, keep students from killing each other, AND having to make the counter potion fro a potion that he doesn't even know the ingredients to, Oh what is a poor potion master to do?

* * *

**Chapter Two- Surprise!! **

Harry had been in the Hospital for two weeks before anything really happened to his body, all he did until then was whimper making Draco -who never left his side- growl at Promfrey. But after two weeks noticeable change to Harry's body began to happen. First his hair grew longer, and there were now fire red streaks in it. Second, his body became more feminine. And we can't forget Harry's new accessories. He now had black fox ears that were tipped with fire red and would twitch every now and then or when ever there was a loud noise. There was also Harry's new fox tail that was hanging off the bed, it was black and tipped with fire red, this would also twitch every now and then. And we can't forget about his claws that Madame Promfrey so proudly found one day. She had been walking along Harry's bed when he swung at her, he gave her four very deep scratches on her arm.

It was now lingering on his third week in the Hospital. Madame Promfrey was leaning over Harry trying to fluff his pillow when his eyes suddenly flew open scaring the living hell out of the mediwitch. "Oh dear lord!" She cried falling back into Dumbldore's open arms. They- being Promfrey, Dumbledore, and Draco- heard a soft laugh coming from Harry and flew over to him along with Hermione and Ron (both who had just gotten there).

"Harry your awake!" Hermione cried hugging him. "How are you felling?" she asked and Harry looked confused.

"I'm fine Mione." Harry said crawling into Draco's -Who had climbed up behind him- lap, "But I am hungry."

"That would be expected it is, after all, dinner time." Dumbledore said.

"Oo, can we go eat?" Harry asked looking up at Draco as he played with his hands.

"You're going to have to ask Madame Promfrey." Draco said, and Harry pouted.

"But you're suppose to take care of me." He said still playing with Draco's hands.

"I was, but Madame Promfrey was helping me." Draco said.

"Oh okay. Madame Promfrey may we go eat?" Harry asked, "Please." he added reminding everyone of a five year old.

"Let me check to make sure you're okay." she said.

"Aw, but I'm fine, just hungry." Harry whined as Madame Promfrey searched him using her magic.

"I don't see anything wrong, but if you start to fell weird come strait here." she said. "You may go eat."

"Yay!" Harry said hopping off the bed followed by Draco. Harry ran out of the room and was followed by Draco, Hermione, and Ron. When they got out into the hall Harry would run a head of them, then run back to them, and then run around them just to do it all over again.

"Harry, mate, I'm getting dizzy, please stop." Ron said when Harry was running around them for the third time.

"Why, he's having fun. Wouldn't you want to run around if you had been sleeping for three weeks?" Draco asked.

"Yes, but he's acting like a five year old." Ron said.

"Then you should be used to it." Draco said.

"What does that mean Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"It mean leave it be Ron." Hermione said sighing, the group stopped causing Harry to stop and look at them with sad eyes. "Harry is happy playing his little game, please lets not fight right now." Hermione said sleepily. Ron glared at Draco then continued to walk to the Great Hall. Draco wasn't all that happy either, he wanted Harry to stay still beside him, but he liked how happy and care free Harry looked and he also loved that it was annoying the Weasley. Suddenly Harry stopped running and just stared at the group.

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked.

"I'm bored." Harry said, "Will you give me a piggy-back ride?" Draco looked taken back he hadn't expected that, but dropped down on one knee and Harry happily climbed on to his back. Ron gave Hermione a look when Harry cuddled up to Draco when he was on his back.

"Since when did Harry become all cuddly with Malfoy?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"I don't know you're going to have to ask Harry." Hermione whispered back. They had finally made it to the Great Hall double doors.

"Okay Harry time to get off." Draco said.

"Aw, but I don't want to." Harry said in a very cute voice.

"Come on Harry, I'm getting tired." Draco said and Harry slid off his back, and took hold of his hand to the shock of his friends.

"Better?" Harry asked, Draco kissed Harry's hand with a loving smile.

"Much." he said, then lead Harry into the Great Hall, leaving behind two stunned Gryffindors.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked.

"It looked to me like they were acting like lovers." Hermione said.

"That can't be, Harry wouldn't be with the enemy." Ron said. But from the look Hermione was giving him, he could tell she didn't believe him. "Right?" He asked.

"I don't know, by the way he was acting, it looked like he is. And don't you remember how Draco acted when the potion exploded and got on Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he nearly took off Neville's head, and he snapped at Snape." Ron said remembering that day.

"He was acting like he would if his mate were hurt." Hermione stated. "Now come on lets go eat." she said then walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry walked around Dumbledore's office not liking the atmosphere, he also didn't like that Draco was made to leave the room. Dumbledore had left the room awhile ago and hadn't come back in, but Harry really didn't care he just wanted his mate with him. He wasn't as strong as he normally was and he needed his mate, but that old fart took his mate away. The door opened and Harry turned around expecting to see his mate but instead saw the old fart and Snape, both of them had a serious face on, uh oh this was not good, not good at all. And to make things worse his mate was no where to be see. Harry gulped and tried to back away, but ran into the old fart's desk, now why did that just have to be there?

* * *

Draco was pacing in the hallway out side Dumbledore's office, it had been 2o minutes since the old fart had made him leave his office and had gotten Snape. Granger and Weasley had left to go to bed, 'Some friends they are' Draco snorted. He stopped his pacing to look at the dumb gargoyle that was watching him with wary eyes. "I'm not going to attack if that is what your worried about!" he snapped at the gargoyle who quickly looked away. Draco snorted again and continued to pace again. "Ugh, what is taking them so long!" Draco cried out, he really didn't like the thought of being away from his mate. . . or soon-to-be mate. His soon-to-be mate was not at his full strength yet, he was an easy target, and Draco didn't like that. The gargoyle suddenly hopped to the side and Harry ran out of the room and into Draco's waiting arms, Snape followed him cussing under his breath. "Uncle Serve, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"'Fix Harry' he tells me, there is nothing to 'fix'. How the hell am I supposed to 'fix' something that isn't broken? Do you see anything wrong with him?" Snape asked and Draco shook his head, "Well neither do I. The only thing that is different with Harry is that his fox blood has awoken. How he got the fox blood in him is beyond me since neither Lilly nor James had fox blood in him. But there is nothing to fix. You here me old man THERE IS NOTHING TO FIX!!" Snape said scaring Draco since he has never seen his godfather act this way before.

"Um, Uncle Serve, is everything okay?" Draco asked. Snape sighed and ran his hair through his messy, greasy hair.

"Yes everything is fine, I just kind of snapped when he told me to fix Harry. Go on to bed you too, it is late." Snape said. Draco nodded and lead a sleepy Harry to his room. Draco got up dressed and slid into bed, Harry followed and snuggled into Draco and quickly fell asleep. Draco how ever stayed up petting Harry's surprisingly soft hair, he slowly fell asleep having a bad feeling about the next day.

* * *

Harry woke up in a strange room, he didn't know how he had gotten there or where 'there' was. He looked around the room to see that it was just plan white. There was nothing in the room, Harry didn't know where the walls started or where the roof was. Suddenly he felt a presents behind him, he quickly jumped up only to notice that he didn't have two legs but instead he had four. He started to panic when a hand was placed on top of his head. He looked up to see a beautiful ghostly looking woman with long flowing black hair, bright green eyes, fox ears and tail.

"Do not panic my child, you are just in your animal form, it is common with young foxes such as yourself." Harry calmed down and sat on his hind legs. The woman started to pet him behind his ears. "You are not an ordinary Fox are you? You do not fear the wolf that is around you, instead you have chosen him as your mate. You are a very wise fox." Harry looked at the woman confused "Once a very long time ago use foxes were always mating with the beautiful yet strong, protective, and possessive wolves. Then one day something went terribly wrong. A fox prince was promised to another fox but he fell in love with a wolf. The fox the prince was promised to got jealous and attacked to wolf tribe starting a war, and the treaty we had with them was lost. Now all us foxes feel towards the wolves is fear because they hunt us." Harry looked sad.

"But, Draco wouldn't hurt me." Harry said.

"I know that my child, but other foxes won't see it that way, you must make them see. Other foxes will be very protective of you my dear child."

"Why?"

"My sweet child, I am the deiced fox Queen, and you are my only heir." the woman said shocking Harry. "You thought that you were Lilly and Jame's son did you not?" Harry nodded. "No my son, after I gave birth to you I was weak and dieing because I had just lost my mate, Lilly was a close friend, she was there with me when I had you, she had lost her child due to miscarriage earlier that week but no one in the wizarding world knew of the miscarriage. I made her swear that she would look after you like her own child, and she had kept her word until she was killed by Albus."

"But why would Albus kill her?" Harry asked.

"My dear sweet prince, Albus hates us foxes."

"Is that why he asked Snape to 'fix me'?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid so." Harry was now getting mad but was confused about one small detail.

"So Albus killed her, then what about Vol. . . I mean Tom?" Harry asked and the woman, his mom, smiled.

"Did you honestly think I would only have one person who was meant to look after you?" She said again shocking Harry, "Tom was a dear friend of my mate, I had planed that if something bad happened to either the Potter family you would go to Tom, he is your Godfather." She said, "And that scar on your forehead is to show your connection with him, you can feel when he is near and vice verse, but Tom can feel when you are in pain or scared."

"I've been in pain a lot lately is that why he is trying to get to me, not to kill me but to protect me?" Harry asked.

"Yes my son, that is why he has been searching for you." His mother said, "Now I must tell you, Tom and the Potters are not the only one meant to watch you, Aladdin is also meant to watch you. But you must promise me that you will only search for Aladdin when Tom or your Wolf can not help you."

"Why?" Harry asked curious as to why he could not search for this man named Aladdin.

"You will know when it is time for you to search for him, now promise me my son." The woman said.

"I promise." Harry said.

"Thank you, now it seems it is time for you to leave here and awaken." she said then kissed him on his forehead. Harry suddenly felt as though he was being pulled by and invisible force. "Remember that Tom is on our side, and to stay close to your mate, you'll need him in the near future." his mom said before everything turned black. But before Harry woke up a figure in a black cloak appeared, Harry couldn't see the figure's face all he could see were the figure's eyes, a dark blood red. Just then Harry felt as if he was falling.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and he saw that he was back in Draco's room, safe and sound in his arms. He shook his head to get rid of that figure's eyes then snuggled up to his mate, waking him up. Draco looked at him with sleepy eyes, "What is it?" he asked in a gruffy, sleep filled voice.

"It's time to get up." Harry said giggling. Draco raised a perfectly formed eye brow at him.

"Don't want to, and what's got you so happy this early in the morning?" Draco asked pulling Harry closer to him.

"Well you have to because if you don't we'll miss breakfast, and I got to wake up with you in bed this morning instead of waking up with you in the shower like last time. So up and at 'em mister." Harry said pulling out of Draco's hold. Draco whined at the loss but got up anyway. "That's a good boy." Harry said petting his head then kissed his nose.

"You call that a morning kiss?" Draco asked with a smirk then pulled Harry to him, "If so then I got a lot to teach you my young sexy fox." Draco said then pulled him into a deep kiss. Draco's tongue ran along Harry's bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted to him by the way. Harry climbed into Draco's lap, tail wagging, and wrapped his arms around arms around Draco's neck and moaned in pleasure. Draco's tail also started to wag when he heard his soon-to-be-mate's pleasure filled moan, and pulled away when air became a problem, he then moved to give his mate a hickey so every one knew Harry was his and his alone, and he wasn't intending to share him with anyone.

"Mmm, not that I don't love this Draco, be we have to go." Harry said as he started to pull out of Draco's hold.

"Do we have to, can't we just stay here and make out?" Draco asked.

"As much as I'd love to -and I would really love to-" Harry said rolling his hips into Draco's causing him to moan in pleasure, "But we really have to go." Harry said then hopped off of Draco and started to change.

"You know you're a tease don't you?" Draco asked watching him change.

"I try." Harry said, "You should change too." Draco said nothing as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Harry giggled when he felt him put up a silencing charm on the bathroom door. **((A/N: Okay everyone start guessing on what Draco is doing in the bathroom that he had to silence the room, I'll tell you if you are right.))** A few minutes later Draco came out of the bath room dressed and Harry bounded over to him. "All done?" he asked and Draco blushed.

"Yes." He whispered.

"Good, now lets go." Harry said then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room and to the Great Hall where they were met with a great surprise. There in the Great Hall stood one annoyed Tom Riddle and one pissed off Albus Dumbledore, along with every student of Hogwarts. Harry smiled and bounded over to Tom, or tried to as Hermione and Ron stopped him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Saving you." Hermione asked.

"Why?" Harry asked cocking he head to the side.

"Because mate," Ron said and Draco growled at that, "I don't know if you remember or if that potion made you forget, but that is Lord Voldemort, the man who is trying to kill you."

"Your silly Ron, he wouldn't kill me." Harry said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Hermione asked hands on her hips.

"Because he is my godfather." Harry said shocking everyone.

"Tom is not your Godfather, Sirius Black is your Godfather." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but that was when I was Harry Potter, the human, but I am Harry -I don't really know my last real last name-, the Fox Prince." Harry said then bounced around the two stunned teenagers and bounded over to his Godfather who wrapped him into a tight hug. Dumbledore was fuming by now, all his hard work was starting to go down the drain suddenly he got an ideal **((A/N: Oh lord, that can't be good for his poor old brain. :P)) **He pointed a bony finger toward Snape.

"I can't believe you Snape, I thought you were on our side, but I see I was wrong." Dumbledore said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Snape asked.

"That potion that just so happened to explode onto Harry turned him into a fox and made him think he was a price AND that Voldemort was his godfather so that he would fall into his evil clutches. That is why you won't made the antidote." Dumbledore said and everyone -except the Slytherin's- gasped and looked at Snape accusingly.

"Alright you got me, I made the whole class brew the same potion that you made me make them brew just to awaken Potter's Fox blood which just so happened to lead his Godfather to him. I am so sorry that I followed your directions, next time I'll make sure not follow your directions okay." Snape said and the Slytherin's and Harry laughed when Snape made Dumbledore's plan back fire on him. The bell rang telling everyone that it was time for class.

"I'll see you after class, where shall we meet?" Tom asked.

"Um, mine and Draco's room." Harry said then ran out of the Great Hall and to his first period, Potions.


End file.
